


i will

by mbeep



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, kurapika is sad, leorio plays doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbeep/pseuds/mbeep
Summary: Kurapika comes home late from work covered in blood and bruises. Leorio takes it upon himself to play doctor and let Kurapika know how much he loves him.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	i will

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by I Will by Mitski! I really like writing fics based on songs and I do not plan on stopping. I have ideas for happier and angstier fics that I will hopefully write soon! Please enjoy! I didn't proofread this I'm sorry. Also I think I'm going to try to write longer fics! So stay tuned ^^

It was 3:43am and the door of their apartment creaked open. Usually Kurapika didn’t come home this late. But Leorio always waited for him on the couch, tonight was no different. The noise of the old door woke Leorio from his sleep and he sat up on the couch he had fallen asleep on earlier. He could just make out Kurapika’s shadow in the doorway. He was hanging up his jacket and taking off his shoes, trying to be quiet. Leorio cleared his throat to make sure Kurapika knew he was there.  
“What are you doing out so late, Sunshine?” He whispered  
“Oh- I. I’m sorry work wasn’t what I thought it was going to be tonight. You could have gone to bed,” Kurapika replied with a shaky voice.  
“It’s okay. You good?” He said, walking over to his boyfriend to hug him. Kurapika backed away from his touch.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna get ready for bed. Don’t worry about me,” he mumbled, trying to evade Leorio’s larger frame.  
“I’ll get ready with you. Do you need to shower? I haven’t showered yet,” he trailed Kurapika into the bedroom, trying to grab his arms so he could pull him closer. “We can shower. I can wash your hair how you like.”  
“No just go to bed, you have work in the morning. I already made you sleep on the couch. I don’t want you to have to be tired in the morning.”  
“I can call out of work, what’s wrong? You usually hug me when you come home and you haven’t yet!” He finally caught up to Kurapika, seeing his face in the moonlight that came through their bedroom window. Kurapika hadn’t looked at him since he came home. For a good reason, too. His nose was bruised and bleeding, both his eyes were black, and his shirt was splattered with blood. Tears started to form in Kurapika’s eyes and Leorio reached to wipe them away, but was rejected.  
“That’s what’s wrong. Leave me alone,” Kurapika mumbled.  
“No. Let me help you. I’m your doctor, remember?” Kurapika nodded, fully crying now. Letting Leorio bring him into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and looked closer at Kurapika’s face, letting out a sigh.  
“Stop, you don’t have to help me. This happens all the time.”  
“No it doesn’t, and you said I could. Is this blood yours?” Leorio said, pointing to Kurapika’s shirt.  
“I don’t know,” Kurapika sniffed. Leorio started unbuttoning the shirt to check Kurapika’s chest. It wasn’t his blood, but he was covered in bruises. Leorio knew to not ask questions and continued to take off his shirt for him.  
“We’re gonna take a bath, okay?” Leorio suggested. Kurapika shook his head harshly, he was crying too hard to talk. “Why not Pika? I’ll wash you, you’re tired. You can fall asleep and I’ll make the water nice and warm.”  
“No I don’t want you to,” he shook his head. Leorio kissed his forehead gently and laughed.  
“I have seen you naked before. And plus, I’m your doctor. I’ll be professional.”  
“No it’s not that, I don’t want you to have to take care of me all the time. I don’t want to be a burden.”  
“Why would you say that? You’ve never been a burden on me in all the years I’ve known you. You’re hurt and you need someone to help you. Let it be me, because I love you. And because I know what you need,” Leorio whispered to the defeated Kurapika sobbing in his arms. He went to turn the faucet on and fill up the tub, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. “Let me see your face again. Your beautiful face.” He examined every inch of Kurapika’s face, something he knew like the back of his own hand. It looked like someone had pinned him down and let loose on his face. He grazed his big, warm hands along his forehead and through his hair, being careful to miss any bruises or cuts.  
“Let me get undressed, the water should be warm now,” Kurapika said, turning away from the gentle touches. Leorio looked at his bruised legs and pointed towards the bath.  
“Go ahead, I’ll do everything for you. You aren’t causing me any trouble. I’m doing this because I love you so much and I can’t bear to see you hurt.” 

Leorio took his time to gently wash Kurapika and took a mental note of every bruise and cut on his body. He’d check up on those later. He loved to examine Kurapika’s body. He had a slightly muscular chest and powerful arms, his waist was small, his skin was pale from only working at night. It took everything to not hop into the bath with him, splashing water all over the floor. Kurapika wasn’t in any sort of mortal danger, he had just taken a beating and needed someone to take care of him. After he had gone over his whole body, he began cupping his hands and pouring water from them onto Kurapika’s hair. As the water dripped down his face, so did the blood. He winced from the warm water entering the wounds. Leorio poured shampoo onto Kurapika’s long hair, rubbing it into his scalp. Kurapika let out a deep breath. Nobody had spoken in about twenty minutes. It was just the sound of their breathing and the water moving around.  
“Lean back into the water and wash the shampoo out,” Leorio said. Kurapika slipped down into the water and rustled his fingers through his hair until all the shampoo was gone. Leorio led him out of the tub and wrapped him up in a towel. Taking off his own, now soaking wet shirt and putting it on the ground next to Kurapika’s blood-covered clothes.  
“I’m sorry, your shirts,” Kurapika apologized. Leorio placed a smaller towel on his blond hair and ruffled it.  
“It’s just a shirt, I’ll buy another one. Sit down on the bed so I can dry your hair. Then we’ll go to bed.” Kurapika complied and let Leorio carefully rub the towel around on his head, soaking up all the water he could. He, like everything else he did, was meticulous and slightly slow. The slow, gentle movements put Kurapika to sleep. Leorio rolled him onto his side of the bed and pulled the covers on top of them.  
“The towel is wet. No pajamas,” Kurapika mumbled.  
“It's okay, I’ll keep you warm. I’ll keep you safe.”  
“Mhh okay. Be here when I wake up,”  
“Of course I will be. Don’t be brave like that again. You don’t have to work there anymore. I make enough money anyways. I’ll never let you get hurt again, Pika. You’ll have all you need,” Leorio rambled, nuzzling his warm body against Kurapika’s cold, bare one.  
“Mhh, all I need. Hold my hand,” Kurapika said as he fell asleep. Leorio reached over him and grabbed his hand, putting his head into the crook of Kurapika’s shoulder and trying to make every square inch of them connect.


End file.
